


Bucky and 101 Ways to Get Warm

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Bucky can't get warm. He and Steve try many different things, and then Steve finds the solution.





	Bucky and 101 Ways to Get Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I want to crossplay (female me dressing as a male character) as Bucky, both in his Winter Soldier outfit and his casual Winter Soldier trying to blend in outfit. I had thought that Bucky's casual outfit consisted of a t-shirt, Henley, and hoodie with a different colour on the inside to the outside, until I was saving screencaps of Civil War for my costumier and saw in a screencap that Bucky is actually wearing a jacket as well as a hoodie, which inspired the following text to my Steve, a friend who is going to cosplay and crossplay as, you guessed it, Steve.
> 
> 'When we go up town in casual I am going to be climbing you like a tree because I have just realised that Bucky is wearing 4 layers, not 3, and of course it's cause he was frozen by Hydra and so he hates the cold and you are a furnace."
> 
> That text led to this fic. No euphemisms meant with the climbing tree line either :)

Bucky hates the cold, even more than Steve does. The doctors in Wakanda said that it was because of being in cryo for so long.

Bucky thought that he could have told them that, but didn't say anything.

Steve talks a lot after he is woken from cryo for the last time. Steve was quiet and sat by his bed while the doctors ran their tests, and then started once the doctors cleared him and hasn't shut up.

Bucky doesn't mind though. Steve is one of the few things of his past he remembers at the moment, beside the cold Brooklyn winters, and so he listens. Steve talking a lot hasn't changed, but there are other changes.

The doctors said it would take time for Bucky to feel warm again, for his body to readjust his internal thermostat, so that first night, instead of Bucky curling around Steve trying to keep him warm and alive, Bucky curls around Steve for the warmth he gives off. Steve is a furnace, and Bucky is cold.

Then Steve rolls over and curls around Bucky, and Bucky opens his mouth because this is an unfamiliar position and where are his arms and legs supposed to go, but then he's surrounded by heat and it's sinking into his bones, or at least feels like it, and his arms and legs move of their own accord and he's _warm_ , and he wishes he could lay here forever.

Laying in bed all day is not practical though. That's what Steve says. Bucky couldn't give a shit.

Bucky puts on his undershirt, Henley, hoodie, jacket, jeans, gloves, baseball cap, and two pairs of thick socks. Nope, still cold.

Steve doesn't say it's not practical for Bucky to climb him like a tree. Bucky knows it isn't though. Steve can't carry him around like a baby monkey all day.

Steve turns up the thermostat. Bucky can see and feel the sweat on his skin, but his toes are still ice cubes.

Bucky muses on the amount of blankets Steve has while he is sitting on the couch under half a dozen of them, and realises Steve hates the cold as much as he does, despite being a supersoldier and not feeling it like he used to.

Steve had shown him the hot water heater during the tour of the apartment the day before, and the heat lamps in the bathroom. Bucky wants to bow at the feet of whoever invented the heat lamps. He stays in the shower until his fingers prune. Steve doesn't mention the red skin as he towel dries Bucky's hair.

They place hot water bottles on top of the Henley, one in each of Bucky's armpits, one on his stomach, and one on his ankles. The heat doesn't radiate far though.

Bucky has another shower as Steve wraps Bucky's clothes around the hot water bottles. It helps, but nothing is as big as Steve, nor as encompassing.

Steve encourages him out to the balcony. Bucky turns his face towards the sun and closes his eyes, but then a cold wind bites at him and he retreats inside. Steve says he has to go out but that he won't be long, and leaves Bucky sitting on the couch, glaring at the outside world.

Bucky watches as Steve returns and lays a long roll of something in front of the glass balcony doors in the, oh.

Steve does not need to coax Bucky to abandon the couch for the thick foam mat laying in the sun, and drapes a blanket over him before sitting on the couch with his sketchpad.

 

Steve wakes as a draught of air hits his arms, but closes his eyes when he realises that the reason the blankets were lifting was a cool grumbling Bucky was climbing back into bed.

"What's wrong", he asks, opening his arms. He can't hear anything, and Bucky seems annoyed, not ready to fight.

"It's cloudy", Bucky grumbles as he curls into Steve, and Steve smiles and pulls Bucky in close.


End file.
